The Reborn of Cell
by Shaxp
Summary: ¿Que hubiera sucedido si Cell se reencarnara? Esta historia trata sobre lo que habría ocurrido, con un toque de mi parte
1. Chapter 1  Reencarnación

**The Cell Reborn**

**Capítulo 1 : Reencarnación**

_**Hace **__ya mucho que Cell fue derrotado por Gohan , en la épica lucha del Cell Game._

_Pero lo que no se sabe realmente es lo que paso con el bioandroide después de morir. Era valioso, fuerte, y al solo seguir órdenes se vio especial en muchas formas._

_Fue por eso que al parecer, reencarno, ya que podía ser valioso para el universo. Conservo su personalidad pero destruyo su maldad, y termino como un humano en la tierra. Y hace solo unos días, para ubicarnos correctamente en el tiempo, nació Pan, hija de Videl y Gohan._

_Cell, como un humano, fue renombrado Zeald, el cuál era un joven pálido, de cabello oscuro algo verdoso y de unos 15 años. No se conocía su origen, pero vivía en un despoblado lugar cerca del bosque, de unos 20 habitantes aproximadamente, donde se mantenía._

_El pueblo en el que vivía era famoso por tener unas extrañas esferas mágicas marcadas con estrellas, las habían resguardado por 3 años y se volvió una proeza llegar a tocarlas. Se dice también que quién logre pasar una prueba del jefe de la aldea, el cual seleccionaba a la mejor gente, lograría usar las esferas mágicas, ya que se dice que estas cumplen deseos._

_Y el deseo de Zeald era simplemente descubrir su origen, él ya sabía que no era normal entre los demás, él era prácticamente perfecto, inteligente, táctico_

_Nadie se le comparaba, pero eso no era común. No era común para nadie de la tierra_

-¿Estás listo para tu primera prueba, Zeald? – Dijo el hijo del jefe, el cuál tenía por nombre Madd.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Zeald afirmaba bastante confiado

Vestían un traje negro, que resaltaba con la luz de la luna, ambos eran grandes luchadores del pueblo e intentaban cumplir las tres pruebas para lograr usar las esferas mágicas. El primer reto trataba de una carrera

Madd comenzó saltando por los tejados con agilidad, tomando ventaja, por el contrario, Zeald opto por correr en el suelo, alcanzaba una velocidad increíble y dejaba una estela de polvo mientras corría.

Un hombre con un candelero los esperaba en la meta, algo abarrotado por la noche., y al ver que se acercaban tomo un banderín blanco y se preparó para marcar al ganador.

Pero hubo un problema, Zeald, al cruzar la meta ( Seguido muy de cerca por Madd) no se detuvo, no podía detenerse aunque quisiera, y se dirigía hacia la cabaña del jefe.

La atravesó, dejándolo un poco magullado, y se golpeó con una caja negra que estaba dentro del lugar, de tamaño pequeño y cerrada con llave, además el impulso de la carrera le hizo llevarse la caja consigo, y salió varios metros fuera del lugar, adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso? – Madd se esperaba algo así ya que conocía a Zeald, pero no se imaginó que fuera a destruir su casa, y como algo engreído que era se preocupó más por los daños materiales que por su rival, que quedo inconsciente en medio del bosque con la caja en sus manos.

Pasaron las horas y nadie se empeño en buscar a Zeald, ya que muchos sabían que era fuerte, y en realidad estaba en perfecto estado.

De lo que no se habían percatado era de las esferas mágicas ya no estaban en su lugar. Zeald despierta

-Ugh…. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde estoy?- Con un tono algo preocupado se puso a mirar de un lado a otro

-¿Y que es esto?

Zeald abrió la caja y se encontraban allí las esferas. Estas brillaban intensamente, además en la caja había algo escrito

Eran palabras, Zeald dedujo que estas hacían funcionar las esferas, y por mera curiosidad las pronuncio en voz baja

Al pronunciar las palabras, las esferas brillaron más intensamente que nunca y el cielo se oscureció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, por lo cual Zeald tuvo que echarse atrás por el brillo . Del resplandor salió una figura, que se alargaba cada segundo, está dio forma a un inmenso dragón, el cuál dijo con una profunda voz :

-Soy Shenlong, y te concederé dos deseos. Dime los deseos que quieres pedir

Zeald estaba asombrado por el inmenso dragón y se quedó callado admirándolo hasta que este le recordó que pidiera su deseo , Zeald, que lo había planeado por tanto tiempo, no dejaría volar esta oportunidad:

-¡Deseo conocer mi origen! – Dijo gritando fuertemente, casi sin aire

-Ese deseo es fácil de cumplir… - El dragón soltó un brillo aún más inmenso, que hizo que Zeald cerrara sus ojos

_Allí comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes de una computadora, y a su lado una especie de cápsula llena de agua con una figura dentro_

_-"¿Qué es esto? " – Zeald miraba asombrado_

_Después, observo como la criatura crecía. Luego hubo un resplandor_

_La criatura, la misma se podía deducir, asesinaba a un joven de cabello púrpura claro y entraba en una máquina como un huevo. _

_Otra vez apareció un brillo, y se veía una cáscara seca, fuera, el mismo monstruo salió y tomo vuelo_

_Después Zeald se asombro aún más, esta criatura comenzaba a absorber a la gente despiadadamente, asesinándola y tomando su energía_

_Otro brillo. Ahora se podía contemplar una batalla en la que habían dos jóvenes prácticamente iguales. El monstruo absorbió a uno de ellos y su apariencia cambió_

_Más tarde, vio que absorbía al otro joven, una chica se podría decir. Hubo otro resplandor_

_Después de este comenzó a apreciarse una figura, un monstruo enorme, de color verde y blanco, con ojos rosas, grandes cuernos y alas._

_-"¿Quién es él"? – Zeald se confundía aún más_

_El monstruo comenzaba a hablar a otras figuras mal heridas, y las dejó allí_

_Más brillos, se pudo contemplar un gran lugar, una especie de arena de lucha, de color blanco. Allí combatían el monstruo y un adulto de cabello extraño y dorado, que parecía debilitado._

_Hizo un gesto que al parecer significaba rendirse, y en su lugar apareció un joven pequeño, también de cabello dorado_

_Más brillos, esto no paraba. Se apreciaba como el joven destruía figuras azules sin piedad, y luego atacaba al monstruo de la misma manera_

_Este escupió a la joven que había absorbido, y cambió su forma, después comenzó a hincharse. El adulto de cabello dorado fue al lado de este y se lo llevo de una forma inexplicable._

_-"¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?" – Zeald estaba realmente extrañado y por su cabeza corrían muchas dudas , "¿Acaso ese seré yo?"_

_Más brillo, esta vez volvía a aparecer el monstruo, en su última forma, y volvió a asesinar al mismo joven del cabello púrpura_

_Luego el joven de cabello dorado lo ataca con un movimiento y el monstruo lo iguala_

_Más brillo, ahora la energía liberada del joven de cabello dorado superaba a la del monstruo, y lo destruyó _

Zeald abrió los ojos, apenas recobro la conciencia el dragón le dijo

-Tu nombre era Cell y fuiste derrotado por unos guerreros, esos que acabas de ver

-P..pero yo….

-Dime tu segundo deseo

Zeald tartamudeó, no estaba seguro de que pedir, pero pensó en algo ¿Por qué le hubieran matado esos guerreros? ¿Qué había hecho el que los molestara?

Se decidió a pedir su deseo

-Quiero aparecer cerca de esos guerreros, quiero poder hablar con ellos…

- Eso también es fácil de cumplir

El dragón desapareció, y Zeald también.

Reapareció en un lugar extraño, con una fuente y muchos árboles y sillas. En un cartel marcaba " Plaza de la capital Oeste "

-¡La capital oeste! ¡Estoy muy lejos de casa! … - Zeald estaba cansado, era de noche y no pudo contener el sueño en medio de la hierba.

Estaba soñando, sobre lo que había acontecido

"¿Cell? ¿Quién fue Cell? Debo investigar esto antes de hablar con los guerreros que acabaron conmigo. "

No pudo contener una risa burlona mientras dormía, ¿Realmente pudieron acabarme? ¡Si soy el más fuerte de mi pueblo!

Cuando dijo esto en su mente, ya había amanecido, el sol iluminaba el lugar cálidamente, y poca gente se aventuraba en las calles

Había un hombre barriendo el lugar haciendo un sonido escandaloso así que decidió investigar y largarse de ese lugar lo antes posible

Encontró una biblioteca, el había oído hablar sobre ellas, grandes lugares repletos de libros e información, conocimientos, historias maravillosas, algo que nunca pudo conocer y que lo dejo bastante alegre

Fue a la sección de hechos históricos y encontró en el tomo 12 lo que buscaba, "La historia de Cell y gloria de Satán"

El tomo 14 trataba sobre otro villano, Piccolo Daimaoh, pero no era lo que el buscaba

Abrió el libro y leyó lo siguiente :

_El monstruo Cell, culpable de miles de muertes ( Que de alguna forma se recuperaron), causó un gran impacto social eh hizo desaparecer a todo el ejército de la tierra en solo un momento. Fue el autor del famosísimo Cell game, donde alardeaba ser el más fuerte de todos, pero fue vencido por el gran héroe Mr. Satán. También se dice que un joven llamado Gohan peleó duramente con el monstruo pero sin éxito…_

-"¿Mr. Satán? Este libro esta equivocado, que locura… por suerte conozco algo nuevo.. Gohan… "

Luego había una biografía sobre este "Héroe", pero a Zeald no le importó en lo más mínimo ya que parecía un payaso de circo con esa cara y movimientos dibujados en el texto, ya sabía lo que quería saber, se tornó serio y dijo en voz alta :

-Es hora de buscar a los guerreros que me vencieron, quiero hablar con ellos…

Zeald guardo el libro y se empeñó en buscar una guía telefónica, ya que según lo que había oído allí aparece mucha gente

Pero… ¿Si el tal Gohan vivía demasiado lejos? No tenía dinero para transporte ni para poder movilizarse, necesitaba alguna cápsula de automóvil…

¿Y si se dirigía a la Capsule Corp.? Podría pedir algo, siempre hay alguien que tiene generosidad

Busco un mapa y buscó la Capsule Corp., que resultó estar mucho más cerca de lo esperado y emprendió viaje hacia ese lugar a pie con su gran velocidad.

Y aprovecharía también de comer algo, ya que tenía un apetito bastante grande.

Después de una hora a pie por la capital logro divisar la Capsule Corp. . Un gran edificio redondo destacaba en la estructura, y fuera de este había un grupo de gente almorzando.

Zeald no puedo creer lo que veía, entre ellos estaba el joven de cabello púrpura claro, alegremente comiendo y charlando con una joven mucho menor que él

A su lado estaba una mujer mayor, y más atrás había un adulto de brazos cruzados que no compartía con los demás

Zeald se acercó lo más que pudo, detrás de unos arbustos. Pero de improvisto el joven de cabello púrpura observo al lugar donde se escondía

-Hay alguien allí.. ¿De quién se tratará?

Zeald no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite, tenía una apariencia algo desprolija pero no se veía dañado en lo absoluto

-¿Quién eres? – La joven le miraba de una forma extraña

- Hola…. Mi nombre es Zeald…

- ¿ Necesitas algo? – El joven de cabello púrpura mostró una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno… estaba por aquí y yo… ¿Por casualidad no tiene una cápsula de transporte que puedan prestarme? – Zeald dijo esto tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató de lo que dijo realmente

La mujer adulta sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, y con una sonrisa dijo

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí tienes, no la necesito… ¿Por casualidad necesitas algo más?

- Bueno… gracias ¿Conocen a un tal Gohan? Lo estoy buscando

- ¿Hablas de Gohan? ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno simplemente quiero hablar con el por lo que sucedió hace algunos años… - Zeald se asustó un poco, dejo salir tal información muy pronto

De repente, el adulto que estaba de brazos cruzados habló:

-¿Y quién es este sujeto?

- Su nombre es Zeald y busca a Gohan papá- La joven mostraba una sonrisa alegre todo el tiempo

- ¿A Gohan? ¿Y que quiere ese tal "Zeald"? – Hablaba de una manera muy seria

-Solo quiero hablar con él por algo que ocurrió en el pasado, solo eso

- ¿Podrías decirnos que sucedió? Si me dices con gusto te llevaré con él – El joven de cabello púrpura dejo la sonrisa que tenía en la cara y se puso algo más serio

- Nada importante, solo quiero hablar, tengo unas dudas – Zeald se puso bastante nervioso

-Hmm.. esta bien, te llevaré con él, pero te vigilaré. Vamos, sube a mi espalda, aunque seas bastante grande puedo llevarte

- Claro

Zeald subió a la espalda del misterioso joven, y este comenzó a volver rápidamente, algo que él nunca había visto.

-Mi nombre es Trunks, Y a los que conociste, son Bulma, Bra y Vegeta

- Un gusto conocerlos …

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Chapter 2  Zeal es Cell

**Capítulo 2 : Zeal es Cell :**

La velocidad a la que volaban era impresionante, Zeald se sujetaba bastante fuerte a Trunks y le dio por preguntarle algo que le causaba dudas

-¿Cómo es que tu vuelas? Es muy curioso como lo haces sin alas

-Se trata de controlar el ki… ¿Conoces el ki?

-No, ¿Que se supone que es eso?

- El ki es la energía que fluye en cada ser vivo, y ¡ Nos permite controlar energías espectaculares ¡

- ¿Alguien podría enseñarme Quiero poder volar como tu, tengo mucho potencial ¡En mi pueblo yo soy el más fuerte!

- Te crees perfecto, jaja, ¡Yo se quién podría enseñarte algunas cosas! ¡Goku!

- ¿Quién es Goku?

- ¿Quieres que te lleve con el primero? Tu charla con Gohan no parece de urgencia

- No, no lo es. No tengo problemas en ir a hablar con Goku antes

- Pues allí iremos – Trunk aumento la velocidad, no demasiado pero llegaron al hogar de Goku en muy poco tiempo.

Fuera de casa estaba Goten, entrenando con Goku, de una forma bastante chistosa. Rápidamente se percataron de la llegada de Trunks y de Zeald

-¡Hola Trunks! – Goku saludo de una forma bastante alegre

-¡Trunks! Te estaba esperando! Recuerda que debemos entrenar muy duro durante estas semanas

-¡Por supuesto! Por cierto, Goku…

-¿Y quién es él , Trunks? – Goku se dio cuenta del potencial de Zeald en un instante, sabía que tenía algo misterioso

Zeald se atrevió a responder de una forma algo cautelosa

-Mi nombre es Zeald, y me han dicho que usted puede enseñarme cosas impresionantes controlando el ki

Goku vio como los demás se alejaban charlando, y se quedó a solas con Zeal. De inmediato adopto una postura seria y miro a Zeald de una forma extraña.

-Siento una presencia en ti que ya conocía antes, dime quien eres realmente.

Zeald se congeló, ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de que era especial? Comenzó a asustarse cada vez más y tragó saliva. Si decía algo erróneo no tenía escapatoria.

-Yo…. Yo…. Yo soy alguien que tu conoces hace mucho, pero no soy la misma persona y acabo de descubrir mis orígenes hace solo una noche

Goku fue quién se sorprendió esta vez… ¡El era Cell! ¡Seguramente era Cell!

No encontraba alguna explicación concluyente para lo que sucedía

-Espérame aquí

Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y se desvaneció. Se había teletransportado donde Kaioh-Sama, debía asegurarse de lo que se le cruzaba por la mente era cierto, no podía creerlo en verdad

-Kaioh – Sama

-¡Goku! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quiero asegurarme de algo… ¿Sabes si Cell… se reencarno?

- ¡¿Cell dices? … En realidad es posible, el solo era malvado por que se le ordenaba, como vista ciega, nunca tuvo pensamientos más allá se lo que se le había ordenado. Además su fuerza pudo ser aprovechada para proteger el universo, no se que se le puede pasar por la cabeza a Enma

-Entonces.. ¿Dices que pudo haberse reencarnado?

- Le preguntaré personalmente a Enma sobre el caso, por ahora no estoy del todo seguro. Mientras, mantente alerta o pregúntale directamente

-Muy bien Kaioh, hasta pronto

Goku volvió a poner sus dedos en su frente y se desvaneció, volvió donde Zeal estaba

-Tu eres Cell, ¿Verdad?

Zeald se asustó, temía lo peor, que acabara con el por su pasado, pero le respondió temerosamente

-No lo sé …

Goku sintió algo de bondad en el joven, aunque era un poco arrogante y presumía ser perfecto, estaba claro que se trataba de él, y dado a su potencial decidió entrenarlo, ya que sabía que no era el mismo monstruo de antes

-Te ayudare a entrenar, primero te enseñare como volar, es algo fundamental – Goku saco una sonrisa que libero el ambiente de tensión que se forjaba entre ambos

Goku comenzó explicándole que debía concentrarse y primero debía acumular algo de energía entre sus manos, y para sorpresa de este, a Zeald no le costó nada lograrlo

-"Si que tiene potencial, avanzaremos rápido hacía como aprender a volar".

Goku comenzó explicándole, y luego le mostro a Zeald como hacerlo. Este se complicó algo más y terminó levantando grandes ráfagas de aire en vez de comenzar a flotar.

Al parecer no tenía mucho potencial para volar de esa manera. Pasaron unas cuantas horas de descanso y práctica hasta que pudo elevarse, y desde ese punto se le hizo realmente fácil controlar el vuelo. Realmente Goku se sorprendió de lo que un humano fuera capaz, pero era de esperar de él ya que era Cell en un cuerpo distinto

Más tarde había llegado la hora de la comida, aunque a Chi-Chi no le agradaba nada el nuevo invitado, preparo una gran cena para todos

Goku se dio cuenta de que comía como él, de una forma feroz, tal vez aún tenía esas células rezagadas que estaban en su antiguo cuerpo, las de saiyajin.

O algo parecido, ya que prácticamente era como tener un Cell bueno en frente, solo que algo confundido.

-Y… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Zeald? Tienes muchas cosas por delante

-No lo sé tampoco, en realidad me incomoda la vida muy social, no quiero tener una familia, además de que estoy lejos de casa, no se que podría hacer, pero quiero hablar con Gohan de una vez – Zeald parecía ya aburrido de esperar tanto para encontrarse con aquel que le había causado tantas dudas

-¿Y qué le dirás cuando lo encuentres? – Goku hablaba mientras seguía tragando grandes cantidades de comida alocadamente

- No lo sé todavía…

Goku se inquietó con esta frase… Quería ver a Gohan sin motivo alguno ¿Pasaría algo extraño? ¿Acaso era lo que el temía?

Pero este no era momento de preocuparse, además ya anochecía e invitaron al visitante a quedarse en casa, y este algo resignado aceptó dudando, imaginarse dos días fuera de su pueblo natal era demasiado para él..

Dejaron a Zeald en una al sala de la casa, ya que no quedaban habitaciones,, pero no pudo concebir el sueño, sus pensamientos lo agobiaban de una manera monstruosa

_Necesito encontrar a Gohan y hablar con él, no pudo perder más tiempo, no tengo más oportunidades de lograr lo que quiero, no puedo dejar que se me escape así_

Dejó la casa en silencio ya que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse allí con sus agobiantes dudas.

Se le ocurrió buscar a Gohan, de todas formas pudiendo volar no tendría problemas en transportarse, aunque no supiera donde vivía

Se aventuró lo más que pudo lejos de ese lugar. Sentía ansias de encontrar a Gohan, no podía contenerse de verlo

No sabía lo que sentía en realidad, pero no podría esperar más, la ansiedad se hacía más fuerte.

No le importaba nada, es más, daño varios lugares buscándolo, dejando una gran marca en todo el mapa. Y al no poder encontrarlo comenzó a enfurecerse bastante, a tal punto que no pudo contener la rabia y comenzó a gritar en medio de la noche escandalosamente

-¡TE ENCONTRARÉ GOHAN! ¡Te encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga!

Cargado de furia por no poder encontrarlo, comenzó a volar a una velocidad increíble, más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, dañando su piel por la velocidad, había quedado sangrando en medio del aire, aunque su rabia no le permitía sentir nada.

Pasó por la capital oeste, dejando una gran grieta por el movimiento, y atravesó la Capsule Corp. durante su vuelo. Mucha gente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, salieron y se percataron de inmediato de la luz que se movía en el cielo. Empezó a cundir el pánico, sus gritos se oían casi tan parecidos a la voz de Cell que todo el mundo creyó que este había vuelto de la tumba.

Los noticieros comenzaron a encenderse y solo en unos momentos todo el mundo estaba consciente de lo que ocurría

El ki que despedía era tan inmenso, que todos los guerreros se dieron cuenta de esto y empezaron a buscarlo, ya que no sabían quién era Zeald y al igual que la multitud creyeron que Cell había regresado. Vegeta en especial, quería acabar con el insecto que le había dado una paliza hace mucho, y lo siguió ferozmente con una sonrisa mortal. Le pisaba los talones pero no podía verlo mientras lo perseguía.

Pero finalmente Zeald se agotó, y cayó en picada hacia una granja, desapareciendo su Ki por completo. Nadie entendió que ocurría más que Goku, el cuál no vio caso en buscarlo ya que sabía que no encontraría a su hijo, pero Zeald no podía controlar esa parte de Cell que aún vivía en él, la cual quería venganza….

A la mañana siguiente, Zeald se encontraba recostado en una cama, dentro de una cabaña hecha de madera con un techo de paja. El lugar era realmente pequeño y algo pobre, pero por suerte estaba lejos de la gente que podía causar disturbios con su comportamiento

Se sentía muy agotado, había puesto su cuerpo al límite y no pudo moverse a causa de las sangrantes heridas vendadas. Por una puerta malgastada entro una joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de Zeald, con un mantel, de cabello negro y trenzado, y un dulce rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, que dejo un vaso de agua junto a la cama y decidió hablar:

-Mi padre te encontró en medio del campo algo herido y te trajo aquí. Quédate hasta que te recuperes por favor…

- Mu…muchas gracias – Tartamudeo Zeald, con una voz diferente, ahora realmente parecía como si hablara Cell solo que algo más joven se podría decir

- No me lo agradezcas por favor, es todo un placer. Realmente me da curiosidad saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí

Zeald no se dio cuenta realmente de lo que sucedió, solo supo que buscaba a Gohan y había quedado cegado de ira, de inquietud, ansiedad, realmente, no pudo controlarse, era algo que nunca había liberado en sí. Pero en cierta forma, se sintió satisfecho de liberar ese poder…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Miedos y sensaciones

**Capítulo 3 : Miedos y sensaciones**

Zeald quiso irse lo más pronto de ese lugar, pero sus heridas no lo dejaron moverse.

Ahora comenzaba a aflorar un estado de furia en él al no poder conseguir lo que quería. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba meditando lo que le ocurrió

Su personalidad comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, ya no quería comer ni dormir nada, y cuando logró ponerse de pie, a duras penas, no ansiaba caminar o entrenar, solo se quedaba en medio del campo pensando en que le ocurría.

La joven, que por cierto se llamaba Hayd, se sentía preocupada por Zeald, ya que quería marcharse pero cada vez que intentaba moverse demasiado tropezaba y caía, lastimándose más y enfureciéndose hasta tal punto que golpeaba y resquebrajaba el suelo.

Su padre se había ido de viaje hacia la ciudad para comprar objetos de utilidad, así que la dejó a cargo del joven. Pronto Zeal comenzó a confiar más en Hayd, hasta cierto punto de amistad, aunque no hablaban mucho.

Luego de una semana, su padre volvió de la ciudad.

-Hayd, ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Muy bien padre, el joven despertó justo cuando te habías ido y se está recuperando bien

-Oye, quiero que tengas cuidado. Últimamente dicen que un monstruo volvió entre los muertos y está acosando a la humanidad de nuevo, su nombre es Cell

-¿Cell? Es un nombre muy extraño…

Mientras ambos platicaban en la entrada de la casa, Zeald escuchaba todo. Si se enteraban de que él era el monstruo lo odiarían y no podría volver.

Eso lo enfureció bastante, y cuando el padre de Hayd quiso ver el estado de Zeald, este ya no estaba en casa. Se había marchado.

Pero él no tenía intención de olvidar nada. Además aún tenía objetivos…

-Todo es culpa de ese Gohan, si me hubieras dejado hablar contigo no me estaría pasando esto.. ¡No me estaría pasando esto! ¡Eres un bastardo!

Zeald arrojó una bola de energía en una montaña creando un gran hueco, decidió quedarse allí por mientras que su ira disminuía,

Su poder había aumentado bastante con las emociones y al haber sufrido heridas así. Podía enfrentarse a casi todos los guerreros ya que descubrió que podía luchar perfectamente sin entrenarse, y conocía extrañamente muchas técnicas.

Lo que no sabía era que Vegeta aún lo buscaba, ansioso por masacrar al insecto gigante había dejado todo atrás durante su búsqueda.

Este logro divisar a Zeald meditando en el hueco que había formado, lo reconocía y sabía que esto no era normal para un humano, así que bajó en frente de él para interrogarlo

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, insecto?

Zeald recién se había percatado de Vegeta, un miedo lo invadió pero cierto orgullo evitó que escapara

-Nada que pueda interesarte, Vegeta

Zeald se sorprendió, ¡El no recordaba el nombre de ese sujeto! Pero de todas formas lo reconoció de una forma u otra

-Creo que estás tramando algo, y como no puedo encontrar al insecto de Cell creo que me desahogare contigo

Vegeta se cargó hacia Zeald, el cuál milagrosamente lo esquivo hacia un lado. Vegeta desapareció y reapareció arriba de Zeald, dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo bastante dañado, pero no inconsciente

-Nada mal para un humano, aunque de todas formas es patético

Zeald no aguanto tal insulto, y a gran velocidad logró darlo un golpe en la cara a Vegeta y un rodillazo en el estómago, el cuál no pareció afectarlo en lo absoluto, este contraataco con una onda expansiva, dejándolo aturdido, luego lo atacó un codazo en la cara, dejándole sangrar por la nariz

-Eres débil, ¡Te acabaré ahora mismo!

Vegeta cargo una gran bola de energía, y se la envió a Zeald, lanzándolo lejos. Este término cayendo en medio del bosque, sangrando, llego de magulladuras y quemaduras. Quedó inconsciente y fuera de la vista de Vegeta, el cuál creyó que lo había matado ya que no sentía su Ki.

-Ya saqué la basura por hoy, seguiré buscando a Cell

Más tarde, Zeald despertó en medio del bosque, no podía moverse por los daños causados.

Su cara se puso roja de ira, y quería acabar con todo. No podía permitirse perder, no podía…

Se levantó solo por la furia, muy débilmente. Caminó agonizando hacia un lago, se dejó caer en el agua, lo que lo refresco.

Siguió pensando, se sentía tan inútil como cuando fue derrotado por Gohan… "Quiero venganza" se decía en su mente, "¡Quiero venganza de todos los seres que me humillaron de esta manera!" "¡Yo, Cell! .. Yo …. Yo …. Yo ¿Cell?

Zeald estaba delirando, no podía creer que se nombrara a sí mismo como Cell ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cordura? Tantos acontecimientos en aproximadamente dos semanas le revolvían la cabeza a tal punto en que no entendía nada.

Pero, en medio del lago, se apreció una figura, que puso su mano sobre Zeald y le sanó de una forma misteriosa. Este recobro la conciencia y pudo observar la figura encapuchada, que comenzó a hablar:

-Te eh estado escuchando "Zeald", o mejor dicho, Cell

-Yo, no soy Cell…

- Tu eres Cell, no lo olvides, y sé que quieres volver a ser tú mismo, yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas

-No .. ne..cesito… ayuda.. de … nadie…- Zeald se veía más confundido que nunca

-Entiendo, cuando cambies de opinión te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar

La figura se desvaneció entre la maleza. Zeald se recobró y salió de allí volando, no tenía donde ir y no quería volver a encontrarse con Vegeta.

Volaba con intranquilidad, hasta que otra figura se le atravesó encima por arte de magia

-Te eh dicho que no quiero nada de ti…

Zeald miró hacia arriba, se trataba de Goku, que le miraba de una forma inquietante, castigadora.

-Zeald, ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Nada que pueda interesarte Goku

-Ya no eres tú, estás olvidando quien eres..

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si crees que es cierto te mostraré que pasa si olvido quién soy yo!

Zeald se fue furioso en dirección opuesta, sin saberlo volvía al lugar dónde la figura lo esperaba. Goku el siguió aunque a un paso más lento

La figura lo vio volver, y exclamó

-¡Has vuelto! Sabía que cambiarías de opinión

Zeald, algo confundido dijo :

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer ya

La figura parecía sonreír, poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Zeald y comenzó a decir extrañas palabras mientras un aura púrpura rodeaba a Zeald, Cuando Goku lo alcanzo no pudo creer lo que veía. La figura de Zeald se tornó negra y comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más grande, más robusta. De su cabeza comenzaron a salir cuernos y de su espalda, alas. Finalmente la figura quito su mano de la cabeza de Zeald y la oscuridad desapareció alrededor de él.

-Ahora.. Zeald está dentro de ti, y Cell está fuera – La figura comenzó a reír

Zeald, que ahora se podría llamar Cell, comenzó a observarse y dijo:

-Esto es magnífico, impresionante, ya no soy un humano, sino Cell…

-Exacto, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora, solo quise ayudarte

Goku miraba toda la escena asombrado, Cell dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Te dije que pasaría Goku, y ¿Sabes? No me siento nada mal, me siento bien, me siento poderoso, sin esos agobiantes sentimientos que me abrumaban. Y ahora si me disculpas, seguiré buscando a Gohan para hablar con él, tal vez se sorprendan un poco de mí, pero no guardo rencor ya – Comenzó a marcharse volando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Goku no pudo hacer nada, tampoco quería hacerle nada, ya que si mataba a Cell mataría a Zeald, y eso no era lo que él buscaba, observó a la figura y le agarró del cuello

-¿Cómo puede volver Zeald a la normalidad?

-No lo sé, de todas formas no soy yo quien puede regresarle, solo pude sacar a Cell de allí

Goku soltó a la figura y se dirigió dónde Gohan, quería advertirle de lo que pasaría.

Mientras, Cell comenzaba a asombrarse de lo que sentía, no sentía ya nada de rabia, no quería venganza, solo quería hablar con Gohan. De todas formas volver a estar vivo era un regalo y no lo malgastaría tan fácilmente. Pensaba en que haría, que sucedería con su otra personalidad, la de Zeald… Bah, ya no importaba. Volvía a poseer su cuerpo perfecto y era mucho más fuerte que antes, seguro podría derrotar a Vegeta, aunque no le guardaba rencor alguno en realidad.

Cada vez se acercaba más a Gohan, ahora podía detectar su ki, el cuál había cambiado bastante, hasta Cell mismo se sorprendió de poder diferenciarlo de los demás.

Pero algo que esperaba se le apareció en frente, se trataba de Vegeta.

-Por fin te encuentro insecto idiota

-Vaya, pero si es Vegeta, me diste una muy buena paliza esa vez

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Bah, da igual, te hare trizas

-Ataca de una buena vez

Vegeta se precipito contra Cell, atacándolo. Este lo esquiva muy fácilmente, y se da cuenta que volvió por detrás. Esta vez agarro sus brazos y comenzó a girarlo a una gran velocidad, lanzándolo hacia arriba. Vegeta se paralizo en el aire y le lanzo un Cañón Garlick desde arriba. Este empujó a Cell hacia abajo, pero logro repeler la energía.

Pero Vegeta lo esperaba allí, lo agarro de los cuernos y golpeó su estómago, lo que le causó un gran daño, luego, lo envió al aire y volvió a atacarlo con un cañón Garlick, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la teletransportación de Cell, el cuál toma por sorpresa a Vegeta y le da con un Kame-Hame-Ha en la espalda, dejándolo gravemente herido. Después de esto comienza a darle una paliza brutal, mientras el otro no puede hacer nada. Cell, ya aburrido con la pelea, golpea a Vegeta con una inmensa fuerza, haciendo que caiga en picado. Desde allí carga una diminuta Death ball que lanza contra su enemigo, dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

-Eso fue fácil, tienes suerte de que no quiera matarte, pero me eres un estorbo – Cell dice esto mientras se aleja en busca de Gohan

Goku, quién también buscaba a Gohan, encontró indicios de la pelea y a Vegeta agonizando. Se lo llevo a Capsule Corp, mientras Trunks fue a buscar semillas del maestro Karin para sanarle. Goku tuvo que contarles lo que sucedió con Zeald y Cell, todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos di lo que sucedió.

De inmediato retomo búsqueda de Gohan, logro detectar su ki y se teletransportó al lado de él, se decidió contarlo todo también, obviamente recalcando que Cell no buscaba venganza, pero que de todas formas tuvieran cuidado

-Nadie sabe de qué es capaz ahora Cell al haber recuperado su cuerpo…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**


	4. Chapter 4 La esperada charla

**Capítulo 4 : La esperada charla **

Cell por fin pudo sentir a la perfección el Ki de Gohan, y se teletransportó a su ubicación.

Allí estaba, hablando con Videl, la cual cargaba a su hija Pan consigo, escapando. Cell observo la escena pero volcó sus ojos a Gohan nuevamente

-¿Qué tal has estado, Gohan?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cell?

-Nada en especial, solo quería charlar contigo

-Pues dime de lo que quieres hablar ahora mismo, no te tendré mucha paciencia

- Sí que has madurado bastante, tienes una familia, un trabajo, responsabilidades…

-Si quieres luchar no tendré ningún problema, sé que puedo vencerte. Gohan dejo sus lentes a un lado, casi preparándose para la lucha

-¿Sabes? Eh perdido la memoria casi completamente

En realidad ahora me siento como antes del inicio del Cell game, cuando terminara ¿Qué haría después? Realmente no me interesaba en absoluto, solo quería vencerlos a ustedes. Ahora sin ningún objetivo, quiero una especie de revancha, se podría decir algo así. Ninguno de los dos morirá en esto, solo quiero saber si podría ganar sin la intervención de ese tal Vegeta.

-Acepto mientras me dejes en paz después de esto

-Dentro de tres días, en el mismo lugar donde me venciste aquella vez – Se retira

Goku, algo preocupado, dijo:

-Esto fue muy curioso, quiere una revancha amistosa… o algo así según lo que dijo. No te fíes mucho de él Gohan

"Dentro de tres días" Gohan pensaba bastante alterado "Ojalá no salga nada malo de este juego"…

Ya bastante lejos de Gohan, Cell emprendía rumbo al lugar donde fue vencido la última vez. Lo que vio no lo esperaba.

Había una multitud de gente mirando el enigmático lugar de la batalla, como un parque turístico. Habían grandes banderas de án decorando el lugar.

Habían también caminos que venían de todas partes, y cada vez llegaban más turistas.

Cell simplemente comenzó a cargar energía, que comenzó a brillar bastante alertando a la gente y haciendo que escaparan. Luego arrojó la energía al lugar creando un gran cráter, perfecto para una batalla.

-"Creo que debo encontrar una forma de aumentar mi poder, con esas extrañas semillas que me dieron aquella vez" – Cell de inmediato se dirigió a Capsule Corp, ya que sabía que allí estaba Vegeta recuperándose.

Durante su viaje se encontró a Trunks en frente de él, con las semillas en sus manos

-Vaya vaya… pero si es la cuarta vez que nos encontramos.

Cell le arrebato las semillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió por dónde vino. Ahora Vegeta sí que no podría interferir en su pelea, para Cell era un completo estorbó.

Después, al llegar a la arena de batalla, se autodañó y comió una de las semillas, volviéndose aún más fuerte. Ahora sí que igualaba a Gohan, el cuál había decidido descansar los dos primeros días y el tercero entrenar.

Durante la noche, Cell decidió hacer una pequeña visita a Hayd. Zeald, que aún estaba en su interior, quería agradecer lo que había sucedido, solo que ahora no sentía temor de lo que podría ocurrir si se develaba su identidad. Se situó fuera de la casa y tocó la puerta con bastante tranquilidad.

El padre de Hayd abrió, se asustó de la apariencia de Cell, pero preguntó:

-¿Quién eres y que buscas?

-Solo quería agradecerles por haberme ayudado aquella vez, si no es molestia

-¿Tu acaso eres aquel joven? No te pareces nada… de todas formas eh visto cosas aún más extrañas – El padre de Hayd sonrió, parecía loco por hablarle así al monstruo de Cell, pero más que miedo sintió algo de alegría

Cell hizo un gesto de aprobación y de despedida y se largó volando. Eso dejo atónito al granjero, pero lo dejó pasar, "Es tarde y estoy viendo cosas"…

Al día siguiente, y por culpa de algunos entrometidos que vieron a Cell con Gohan, todo el mundo se había enterado de que Cell había decidido pelear con alguien. Mr. Satán, por supuesto, alegó que el también iría y no dejaría a aquel monstruo atacar la tierra de nuevo, pero esta vez tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que Cell se dejara caer tan bajo.

Algunos periodistas habían llegado al lugar de batalla, Cell estaba allí, con la típica postura de siempre. Ahora realmente no le molestaban aquellos entrometidos ya que no había caso en acabar con ellos, o aún tenía más de Zeald en sí y no quería matarles. Lo que había que recalcar es que estaba más pasivo que nunca.

También todos los guerreros z sabían de la noticia, les preocupaba que Cell se saliera de control ya que nadie confiaba en él. Goku logró darles a entender de que Cell aún tenía algo de humanidad dentro y que seguramente no mataría a nadie, pero de todas formas asistirían a la batalla para asegurarse.

Además Vegeta, que había recobrado el conocimiento, también quería ir, pero Cell lo había dejado en tan mal estado que siquiera podía moverse

-No debiste confiarte así de Cell, Vegeta – Bulma se veía preocupada – Le hubieras masacrado en el estado de Super Saiyajin y ya no habría problemas

Vegeta no dijo nada, se sentía verdaderamente idiota por lo que sucedió, juraría que si llegara a recuperarse haría polvo a Cell, peor por el momento debería descansar.

Mientras, Cell seguía sin hacer nada. Se sentía satisfactoria volver a tener su cuerpo, pero no sabía qué hacer con él. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo viviendo con todos sin remordimientos aunque quisiera, un villano como él se negaría a cualquier vida así.

Pasó el día y todo el planeta comenzaba a quedar en pánico. Cell estaba preparándose para su pelea con Gohan mentalmente, y se dio cuenta de que todos se aproximaban.

Una multitud de gente se informaba de la pelea como la vez que estaban en el Cell Game a través de los periodistas, los cuáles seguían a Mr. Satán, que fue el primero en llegar como en aquella vez y volvió a hablarle a Cell aguantando el temor y el hecho de que si fallaba terminaría pidiendo limosna en la calle:

-¡Con que otra vez organizando un juego! ¿No te valió con aquella vez que te derrote? – Mr. Satán alardeaba desmesuradamente

-Con gusto pelearía contigo, anciano, pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender, mi rival es otro.

Justo cuando pronunció estas palabras, todos llegaron volando. Gohan se veía más serio que nunca y llevaba un traje de entrenamiento, estuvo dispuesto a empezar de inmediato:

-Acabemos con esto de una vez

-Estoy de acuerdo

Quedaron mirándose fijamente, y de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Lo que la gente normal no veía, como siempre, es que su velocidad era impresionante, solo se veían dos machas moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Pero el movimiento se detiene, y se ve a Gohan arrancándole un brazo a Cell y empujándolo lejos con una bola de energía.

Cell rápidamente se regeneró y ataco a Gohan, dándole un golpe directo en la cara, después lanzó un Kienzan que Gohan esquivó con suerte. Este contraataco velozmente atacando a Cell, pero este esquiva cada uno de sus movimientos y golpea a Gohan en el estómago. Ambos caen al suelo

-Nada mal, creo que se acabó el calentamiento

Cell se teletransportó detrás de Gohan y le dio un codazo en la espalda, este aguantando el dolor, contraataco con una patada que hizo volar a Cell, pero este desde arriba atacó con un Kame-Hame-Ha. Gohan lo igualó.

Sostuvieron la energía del ataque por poco tiempo, y la energía se liberó hacia ambos lados, dañándolos a ambos.

La fuerza de la batalla comenzaba a ser colosal, mucho más que en el Cell Game, a tal punto de que todos los que no podían soportar los destrozos tuvieron que retirarse.

La batalla continuaba y ninguno tomaba ventaja sobre el otro, se dañaban ferozmente y al parecer la revancha no tendría ganador por más que un golpe de suerte.

Gohan se veía intranquilo, Cell era colosalmente fuerte, no podía creer que no podía superarlo. En cambio, Cell se veía aburrido, ignorando su gran cantidad de heridas. Finalmente decidió parar y dijo:

-Ya me estoy aburriendo, acabemos con esto de una vez

-¿¡Que?

Cell cargado de furia e ignorando sus variadas heridas avanzó por el aire, golpeo a Gohan en el estómago y lo dejo gravemente herido. Este quedó inconsciente pero no muerto.

La revancha había terminado más rápido de lo esperado. Ahora Cell había terminado su cometido.

Se paró en medio del lugar, a unos metros de Gohan. Casi disfrutando su victoria

Los demás fueron a auxiliarlo, pero Cell los detuvo y les entrego una semilla.

-La deuda esta saldada, ya no tienen nada conmigo.

Cell se fue de allí, mientras Gohan recobraba el conocimiento. No pudo creer que Cell lo venció.

-Que.. que estará tramando – Dijo apenas haber despertado

Ahora cabía una gran duda, ¿Qué haría Cell ahora? Superaba por mucho a todos los guerreros y seguramente no contendría su poder.

La gente del mundo no sabía que sucedía, al ver volver a án creyeron que este lo había derrotado otra vez y se calmaron las multitudes, volviendo a su vida cotidiana.

Lo que no sabían era que sucedía con Cell. Este estaba en el lago dónde había cambiado.

Este allí, recostado junto a un árbol, pensando en que se basaría ahora su vida. No tenía ningún sueño que cumplir ni venganza que desear. Ocultaba su ki a más no poder para que nadie lo encontrara, quería estar solo para decidir lo que haría.

Pero no sabía realmente lo que le sucedería después de esto, algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. Chapter 5  Una enfermedad catastrófica

**Capítulo 5 : Una enfermedad catastrófica**

Cell se encontraba descansando como siempre. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su lucha con Gohan, le había derrotado más fácil que nunca.

Se sentía poderoso pero no sabía cómo usar su poder. No sabía qué hacer ni con quién estar. Pensó que se quedaría con la duda por siempre, hasta que algo muy extraño ocurrió.

Durante la noche, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse por dentro. El dolor era muy fuerte pero Cell intentaba contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta tal punto que se agotó y comenzó a desfallecer.

Cada vez se hacía más insoportable, no podía contenerlo más, y cuando el dolor era más fuerte que nunca escucho una extraña voz desde la inmensidad del bosque, una que ya conocía

-¿Tiene problemas, Cell?

Cell se limitó a decirle mucho

-¡¿Sabes…acaso que es lo que me está sucediendo? – Cell no podía contener la ira a causa del dolor

-Al parecer tu transformación no salió limpia, era lo que temía – La figura encapuchada se mostró, era una figura femenina, una especie de demonio-

Tienes la enfermedad de la sangre, tu sangre arde por el cambio que sufriste. A menos que no seas curado morirás y tu cuerpo quedará vuelto cenizas

-¡¿Sabes cómo solucionarlo? – Cell se veía bastante angustiado

- Claro, pero te ayudaré solamente si me ayudas a mí, necesito que me prestes algo de tu carne para algo que necesito

Cell se arrancó el brazo y se lo lanzó a la figura, que lo guardo en un saco. Luego Cell se regeneró y espero lo siguiente

-Sígueme, necesito que me sigas

Cell intento seguirla, se levantó a duras penas, pero cuando estaba justo detrás de ella, esta puso su mano en su cuello y dijo unas extrañas palabras, que ocasionaron que Cell se quedara inconsciente, y justo antes de desfallecer pensó en lo idiota que fue al creerle, "Ingenuidad humana" pensó. La figura se marchó sin más.

Más tarde, Goten y Trunks comenzaron a viajar por allí, dando vueltas al planeta como siempre. Desde arriba divisaron una figura, en medio de un lago. Se trataba de Cell

No se veía lastimado y tampoco parecía que tomara una siesta, pero realmente se veía acabado. Goten y Trunks no veían que hacer con él. Así que decidieron usar telepatía, aunque no la habían entrenado bien.

Les dijeron a todos que encontraron a Cell acabado en medio del bosque, les sorprendió ya que nadie lo había atacado y si alguien le hubiera atacado era seguro que no pertenecía a la tierra. Goku en especial, decidió que debían recogerlo, muchas se negaron pero tuvieron confianza en Goku, el cual se teletransporto dónde los chicos y se llevó a Cell.

Como se trataba de un bioandroide, no sabían exactamente como tratarlo, y en seguida se dieron cuenta de que lo afectaba una enfermedad y las semillas no lo ayudarían en nada. Lo dejaron en Capsule Corp. sin decirle a Vegeta, el cual también se estaba recuperando.

Lejos de allí, en un lugar oscuro, vacío y apartado de los humanos se encontraba aquella mujer.

Se sentó en el suelo del lugar, y puso el brazo de Cell enfrente de ella. Empezó a decir extrañas palabras y posó sus manos sobre la extremidad, esta empezó a brillar de una manera extraña y se tornó de color negro. Luego empezó a volverse una especie de humo que se levantó hasta alcanzar cierta altura, y luego comenzó a volverse sólido, Aparecieron dos figuras humanoides del conjuro, una figura parecía ser una mujer, y la otra figura, un hombre. Amas figuras poseían grandes cuernos y brillantes ojos rojos, y despedían un Ki maligno tremendo. Eran criaturas de las sombras creadas por un ser del reino de los demonios.

-Ustedes, deben ayudarme a mí, Dhala, a conquistar más mundos fuera de este, para que se expanda y podamos dominar finalmente tierras lejanas y enemigas.

Son base de una criatura realmente poderosa, y gracias a los poderes de los demonios son aún más fuertes, vayan ya hacia su cometido.

Ambas figuras siguieron las órdenes de su creadora, que despedía una sonrisa maligna. Las criaturas de las sombras atravesaron un extraño portal que les llevo exactamente fuera de la tierra, en el espacio exterior. Eliminarían a las criaturas más fuertes primero para no tener complicaciones, y estás habitaban en el pequeño planeta azul.

Mientras, los guerreros z seguían vigilando a Cell. Goku fue personalmente donde Uranai Baba para preguntarle qué era lo que tenía, ya que sabía que algún conjuro demoníaco había entrado en él. La respuesta fue que tenía un conjuro de repulsión, que calmaba su enfermedad por unas horas pero lo inmovilizaba por bastante tiempo.

-"Bastante curioso… ¿Quién tendría ese poder?" – Goku no dejaba de preguntárselo

Una o dos horas después, Cell repentinamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba recostado sobre una mesa de metal, y sabía que estaba siendo observado en secreto. Ya no sentía dolor y creyó que tal mujer le había curado, se limitó a levantarse para abandonar el lugar, pero de inmediato aparecieron todos los guerreros enfrente de él.

Goku se adelantó a todos:

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió, Cell? – Hablaba bastante serio

Cell le miró iracundo, pero rápidamente sonrió de una forma extraña

-Ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, déjenme en paz

-Cell, necesitamos saber que demonio te hizo tal cosa, es un peligro para todos en la tierra

Vegeta se había levantado al sentir el ki de Cell, e inmediatamente comenzó a discutir

-¿¡Pero qué demonios hace este insecto en mi casa! ¡Lo machacaré ahora mismo!

- ¡Cálmate Vegeta! Lo que sucede es muy importante, de todas formas no estás en condiciones de luchar con él…

Vegeta, rojo de ira, de marchó de la casa ignorando sus heridas.

Cell continúo la charla para romper tal acontecimiento

-Fue ese demonio que me devolvió mi forma, y ahora me marchare, y no se empeñen en buscarle ni al demonio ni a mí, yo le acabaré y volveré a desaparecer

Después de esto Cell se marchó volando, dejando a todos sin entender nada. Cell se veía enfurecido consigo mismo ya que su parte humana actuaba en contra de su actitud.

Pero apenas volar unos cuantos kilómetros se percató de algo más. Dos ki inmensos de acercaban a la tierra a una velocidad impresionante, y dejaban una estela de humo tras ellos en vez de energía. Cell tenía el presentimiento de lo que se trataba, e inmediatamente fue en busca de aquellos ki para acabarlos lo antes posible

Los demás también se percataron de aquello, pero no quisieron intervenir con Cell

Mientras, las criaturas de las sombras también se percataron de Cell, y al ver que era uno de los más poderosos quisieron atacarle. Conocían la técnica de la teletransportación y aparecieron en frente de Cell que estaba justo sobre el inmenso mar azul.

-¡Qué cosas tan raras son ustedes!, les exterminaré ahora mismo

Cell atacó a la primera figura sin piedad, pero por más que le atacaba, está no se defendía, fue algo muy extraño y pensaba que tramaba algo, aun así, siguió destrozándole sin piedad.

La otra figura observaba como le daban una paliza a su compañero, quería ayudarle pero tampoco podía hacerle nada

La explicación era simple, no podían atacar a su misma carne aunque quisieran, eran las limitaciones del conjuro, pero claro, Dhala había pensado que Cell ya estaría muerto por la enfermedad o planeaba algo más rebuscado.

Finalmente Cell lanzó a la criatura al aire y de desasió con un potente Kame-Hame-Ha. Un aura oscura se disolvió en el aire

-Solo queda una

Cell ahora se dirigía hacia la segunda figura, pero algo lo detuvo.

Paró en seco, y comenzó a sentir los síntomas de la enfermedad. Al parecer la cura solo fue temporal

Su ki disminuyo a casi cero de un instante a otro, y simplemente cayó en medio de las aguas. Esta vez los síntomas eran aún más fuertes y cayó desmayado otra vez

Mientras, los guerreros también se dieron cuenta de esto. Todos fueron a ver en qué estado se encontraba.

Excepto Vegeta, que simplemente se dio cuenta del ki de la otra criatura de las sombras y se dirigió hacia esta, estaba decidido a descargar su furia en algo y entro en el estado de SSJ. Ahora sus heridas no le causaban gran daño.

Apenas se encontró con la criatura dio el primer golpe. Pero esta desapareció y reapareció detrás de Vegeta, la criatura tenía unas grandes garras que empezó a utilizar para mutilar su cuerpo. Vegeta no pudo esquivar estos ataques a tiempo y quedo sangrando bastante, aun así, liberó todo su poder y golpeó a la criatura, pero con el golpe simplemente se desvaneció. Ya no estaba allí pero su ki aún permanecía.

Vegeta no quería dejar la batalla pero no tuvo más opciones. Ahora buscaría a Cell.

Este, en cambio, agonizaba. Nadie conocía la forma de curarlo, necesitaban curarlo ya que al parecer era el único que podía acabar con esas criaturas de una vez.

Pero al haber cambiado de forma la enfermedad lo había herido, y la única forma de poder revertir el estado.. ¡Era devolverle su forma humana!

No sabían quién podría hacer eso, y no podían usar las esferas del dragón de la tierra. La única solución era ir a Namek y utilizar las esferas del dragón nativas.

Goku fue lo más rápido que pudo con la teletransportación, no debían perder tiempo, ya que la criatura había reaparecido y se sentía que empezaba a destruir la tierra lentamente. .

. . . . . . . . .

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**


	6. Chapter 6  De vuelta

**Capítulo 6 : De vuelta**

Goku llegó a Namek con menos dificultad que antes, Los Namekianos ayudaron gustosos a Goku y este pidió el deseo.

Mientras, en la tierra, todos observaron como el cuerpo de Cell comenzó a brillar y disminuyo de tamaño, perdió su extraña forma de bioandroide antes de lo esperado.

Rápidamente volvió a convertirse en Zeald, y despertó:

-Que… ¿¡Que es lo que ha ocurrido?

Krilin le respondió:

-Te hemos devuelto a tu forma humana, siéntete agradecido de no haber muerto

Zeald se observó, no podía creerlo. Había perdido su forma perfecta y seguramente para siempre, y en vez de cargarse de furia, se resignó a quedarse en silencio. Después de unos segundos se levantó y dijo:

-Acabaré con esa criatura y desapareceré para siempre de sus vidas, ténganlo en claro.

Después de decir esto Zeald se marchó en busca de la criatura a una gran velocidad, le encontró de inmediato, había varias ciudades destruidas y estaban llenas de un extraño humo negro que cegaba la vista. La criatura oscura se le presentó en frente.

Pero algo había cambiado, la criatura no parecía renegarse a dañarlo, al parecer ahora todo era diferente.

Comenzó lanzando una gran Kame-Hame-Ha hacia Zeald, pero este lo esquivó. De inmediato la criatura le atacó de frente golpeándolo en el abdomen y agarro su cuello, comenzándolo a desgarrar lentamente. Zeald aprovechó de golpear las manos de la criatura con gran fuerza, haciendo que se desvanecieran. Pero al ser un humano las heridas lo afectaron y ya no era tan rápido. Pero rápidamente todos los guerreros se percataron de esto, incluyendo a Vegeta y a Goku. Estos se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea en un instante y atacaron a la criatura igualmente en estado de SSJ. Esquivaba ferozmente los ataques de los tres juntos y utilizó un ataque de repulsión alejándolos.

De inmediato le salieron cuatro brazos más y lanzo kienzans a cada uno de ellos, pero los esquivaron.

La criatura, al verse atrapada, intento escapar como aquella vez, pero fue rápidamente eliminada.

La batalla no duró demasiado, fue realmente fácil

-¿! Eso fue todo ? – Vegeta se veía bastante iracundo, realmente tanto escándalo para un batalla tan corta

Mientras decía eso, Zeald ya se había ido. Se sentía humillado, débil, inútil e imperfecto.

Volvió al mismo bosque de siempre y se puso a contemplar cada cosa que allí acontecía.

Realmente quería volver a ser el mismo, pero se sentía como una abominación. Pensaba en que haría ahora que nadie lo necesitaba o temía

_De todas formas, solo era un enemigo cualquiera, sin sentimientos, sin bondad ni piedad. Solo un aparato creado por un viejo loco que logró reencarnar de alguna manera, o esa era siempre la visión que tenían todos de él. Igualmente, ¿Acaso lograría formar una vida común?_ Era muy dudoso que alguien lo entendiera

Tantos pensamientos agobiantes le revolvieron la cabeza hasta tal punto, que solo quería descansar y nada más. Pero una voz intervino mientras pensaba

-Les has destruido muy fácil, bien hecho – Se trataba de Dhala, que demostraba un rostro de satisfacción

Zeald le miró con ira, no quería nada en ese momento y menos volver a su forma de Cell perfecto y morir con la enfermedad de la sangre, se levantó para atacar a Dhala, pero esta intervino

-Solo era una prueba. Puedo devolverte a tu antigua forma sin la enfermedad

-¿Qué dices?

-_Sé que odias este mundo._

_Sé que odias la vida que llevan estas personas, socializando de esa manera. Sé que quieres incumbir temor en las vidas de los demás y que no sientes nada por nadie_

Zeald tragó saliva, tenía razón en casi todo, menos en lo último, tenía varias amistades...

-_Si te unes a mí, te ayudaré a volver a como eras antes, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones…_

Zeald no sabía qué hacer, realmente no sabía. El odiaba más que nada a los guerreros z y no quería permanecer en un planeta con ellos, pero siendo aún humano no podía decidir. Un sentimiento agobiante le invadió, y decidió atacar al demonio, pero rápidamente le esquivó

-Muy mala decisión

Esta volvió a atrapar a Zeal del cuello, y estuvo a punto de degollarlo.

Pero algo intervino

Se trataba de Madd. Este estaba buscando a Zeald desde que desapareció en el bosque.

-¡Zeald! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – Madd estaba realmente sorprendido, pero la duda le dominó - ¿Y quién es ella?

Dhala giró la cabeza ante tanto escándalo, ese fue momento que Zeal aprovecho para darle un gran golpe, que enseguida la mató.

Madd no sabía que era lo que ocurría, no entendía nada. Sabía que Zeald era especial pero.. ¿A que entraba un demonio en esto?

Zeald le explico cada detalle, sobre Cell, lo que ocurrió con Dhala, Los Guerreros z, las criaturas de las sombras, Hayd. Realmente era increíble

Pero a Madd se le ocurrió algo

-Tú dices que puedes volar… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, claro que puedo

-¿Qué tal si buscamos las esferas mágicas? Cuando vuelvan a ser normales, desearemos que toda la gente del universo olvide todo lo malo sobre que lo que hiciste o has hecho

-No lo sé Madd, realmente no lo sé…

-Ve el lado bueno, ¡Por fin podrás estar en una biblioteca como querías!- Madd soltó una risa burlona, Zeald igualmente

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme.. creo…

-También podemos pedir que puedas volver a tu forma de Cell cuando quieras

Zeald miro extrañamente a Madd, llevaban hablando horas y eso realmente le intereso más que nada.. le encantaba estar en el cuerpo de Cell, y sin que la gente le odie podría vivir tranquilamente y buscar algún propósito.

_Se dispusieron a encontrar las extrañas esferas vueltas piedra. Cada semana encontraban una, en lugares muy extraños alrededor del mundo._

_Finalmente lograron encontrarlas todas sin problema. Mientras esperaban a que volvieran a la normalidad, charlaban._

_Un día se animó a visitar a Hayd y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Al principio temía, pero después logró entender todo._

_Pasaron las semanas, los meses. Madd no había vuelto al pueblo, solo por acompañar a Zeald._

_Finalmente llegó el ansiado día, y Zeald pidió su deseo deseperadamente, olvidando todo lo que vivió en tiempos pasados._

_Tantas muertes causadas, tantas angustias provocadas, tantos problemas y emociones dejados atrás_

**Dos meses después**

Gohan estaba en la biblioteca recogiendo libros como de costumbre

-Anda ¡Pero si es Zeald! ¿Qué haces últimamente?

Allí estaba Zeald, en medio de la biblioteca, con un libro de historia en las manos. No era muy popular pero Gohan lo conocía bien

-Nada interesante, recogiendo información como siempre

Cell no era muy conocido personalmente, pero Zeald claro que sí. No se sabía dónde vivía, pero siempre se le vía por la biblioteca

Cell, en cambio, usualmente participaba en torneos de lucha. O se le veía parado justo dónde había desarrollado el Cell game hace muchos años Él era el más apreciado de todos los luchadores, exceptuando a Mr. Satán, el cuál no acostumbraba a luchar mucho ya. Generalmente los guerreros Z le tenían curiosidad, pero jamás sabían realmente lo que era o lo que hacía, por lo cual lo dejaban en paz.

Realmente su vida había cambiado… pero aún no tenía ningún propósito en esta.

Un día, muchos años después de haber cambiado y haber vivido una vida sin preocupaciones, desapareció sin dejar pista.

Mucha gente no sabían lo que ocurrió, creían que había muerto o se había largado al espacio exterior, muchos de sus fanes lo extrañaban, hasta que leyeron algo escrito en medio del lugar donde acostumbraba estar:

"_Busco un propósito en la vida"_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6 – FIN DE LA NOVELA**

**Final alternativo :**

Zeald estaba siendo gravemente dañado por Dhala. Esta comenzó a reír de una forma extraña, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente con un resplandor violeta. Los ojos de Zeald también comenzaron a brillar y este dejó de forcejear de un momento a otro. Los ojos de ambos dejaron de brillar

-Ahora eres un humano común y corriente, toda tu fuerza ha sido robada. No debiste haberte rebelado – Dhala dijo esto mientras comenzó a desvanecerse en el lugar

Mientras, caminando por el mismo lugar, se encontraba Madd, totalmente agotado

-Nunca debí abandonar el pueblo para buscar a Zeal, estoy hambriento, sediento y me hace falta una siesta.. Ojalá que… - Madd se paralizó, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zeald allí

Estaba inconsciente y se veía débil. Madd tomo su cabeza y la puso en el agua del lago

-¡Con que por fin has despertado! – Tuve que remojarte la cabeza doce veces para que abrieras los ojos… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?  
>Zeald comenzó a observarse. No podía elevar su ki ni bajarlo. Por suerte aún sentía que podía volar.<p>

De inmediato comenzó a emprender vuelo, pero Madd lo detuvo

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Pareces como si quisieras largarte volando

Zeald, algo iracundo, decidió contarle todo a su rival. De inmediato este no pudo creer nada, pero pensó que si se trataba de Zeald era algo común en alguna forma

-Quiero acompañarte, no sé a dónde irás pero no me perderé nada

-Debo visitar a algunas personas que conozco. Súbete a mi espalda, no pierdas tiempo

Madd se subió a la espalda de Zeald. Su velocidad disminuyo mucho pero no le importó demasiado. Quería ver a aquellos que odiaba para pedirles duramente algo de ayuda

Mientras tanto, en la profundidad del reino de los demonios, Dhala se preparaba a ella misma para uno de sus conjuros.

Pretendía entregarse el poder robado de Cell. Si lo lograba podría lograr sus objetivos ella sola.

Lejos de allí, Goku y Vegeta volvieron a reunirse con los demás. Les explico que si volvían a ver a Zeald no lo atacaran, pero respondieron que había dicho que jamás volvería.

Pero estas palabras se vieron contradichas en un instante. A lo lejos y muy lentamente pudieron darse de la presencia de Zeald y alguien más que lo acompañaba.

Este aterrizo en medio del lugar, casi sin aliento, y se dispuso a hablar

-Necesito su ayuda ahora mismo

Zeald les habló sobre Dhala y lo que estaba tramando, y les habló sobre como su poder ya no existía. Simplemente ahora era un humano común.

Todos menos Vegeta se sorprendieron y quisieron colaborar para evitar una catástrofe.

Debían prepararse para cuando esta llegara. No pudieron proteger a la gente normal de ninguna manera, y tampoco sabían dónde esperar a la demonio, pero cualquier cambio daría cuenta de la realidad.

Pasaron varias horas sin ningún cambio y cada vez la historia perdía credibilidad, hasta que el cielo oscureció repentinamente.

Seguramente se trataba de Dhala, un ki inmenso había aparecido. Lo que encontraron no se lo esperaban.

Había un gran cráter, repleto de grietas con un extraño patrón que brillaban intensamente con un color rojo. En el centro del lugar se encontraba Dhala, al cual parecía estar sufriendo una transformación. Y por cada minuto que pasaba, su ki aumentaba y el área afectada crecía.

Los guerreros no perdieron tiempo, se dirigieron al instante a atacarla, pero algo los detuvo. Un campo de fuerza que expedía un alarmante poder y dañaba al tocarlo, que se encontraba alrededor de la demonio.

No podían arriesgarse a atacarle de ninguna manera, quien le atacara o intentara absorber su inmenso poder seguramente quedaría muerto, o bastante dañado

Pero Zeald no temía nada. Quería recobrar su poder o morir en el intento. Dejó a los demás y comenzó a acercarse a Dhala.

Goku quiso detenerlo, pero se resignó, no había otra forma de evitar una catástrofe

-Date prisa…

Al decir esto, Zeald apresuró el paso, cada vez que se acercaba su piel comenzaba a desgarrarse, pero ignorando el dolor siguió avanzando.

Tocó el campo se fuerza y comenzó a absorber la energía de este. Cada segundo implicaba un paso más cerca de la muerte, pero no se detuvo

Pasado diez segundos, un brillo comenzó a salir de ambos.

Este cegó a todos a su alrededor, sin poder observar lo que ocurría. El destello se volvía cada vez peor y era imposible saber lo que ocurría con Zeald

Este pensaba que si moría, por lo menos había aprovechado lo que vivió

El brillo se volvió más intenso, y finalmente paró repentinamente

No había rastro de nada, ni siquiera de Zeald. No se sentía el ki de ninguno de ellos.

Todos pensaron que había muerto. Los últimos días fueron demasiado extraños para todos y no pudieron creer nada, decidieron olvidar lo que ocurrió.

La vida de todos volvió a ser normal. Habían pasado los años y había llegado un torneo, en el cuál muchos participaron.

Había tocado el turno de Goku con un extraño joven, que parecía tener un gran potencial. Su nombre era Uub.

Goku había decidió irse a entrenar con él, se lo llevó en la espalda hacia su hogar. De lo que no se había percatado, era que en las gradas del torneo había un joven de cabello verdoso, piel pálida y de unos 15 años observando todo…

**FIN DEL FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me empeñe mucho en hacer esta historia y disfrute haciéndola, por favor comenten**


End file.
